Home Bound
by icegirljenni
Summary: Jingle time, A time for happiness and reconciliation, when solutions to problems can be found and miracles do happen for some. Sesshoumaru and Rin are having a heart to heart conversation.  Lily of the valley spin off Christmas supplement


**Chapter notes: **

"_For A lawn that needs mowing, _

_Windows that need cleaning, _

_And _

_Gutters that need fixing _

_Because means I have a home. "_

"_Rin let's go home."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of _**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Home Bound**

Aito is so overwhelmed at the sight of Inuyasha's kids building a snowman. They have been busy throwing snow balls at each other since an hour ago. Looking at his uncle's family playing happily, his heart is despondent. Of course he can join along with them but whenever he is with them, he feels like an intruder. So why disturb the family, he rather watch from afar. He sighs and snuggles back to his mother's side. Both of them are resting under a big tree after having taken their lunch. Rin notices the changes in her son's behavior since last night. In fact he always showed this strange kind of sadness during Christmas and Rin never fails to read her son's emotion. The boy wishes to have a father around to spend this lovely day. The thought of her son missing his father makes Rin feel extremely guilty for not letting Aito grow up in a proper family. But knowing Aito's loneliness, she celebrates Christmas at the miko hut along with Kagaome and Sango's family. At least she is hoping the crowd will cheer her little boy up. Staring at Aito's miserable face, Rin draws him closer to her arms and speaks into his ears.

"What ails my little prince?" Rin whispers softly but Aito remains silent, he turns to face his mother with his sunset eyes glassed over with unshed tears. It torments her heart to see her son's painful expression. She strokes the boy's head with a slight smile. A moment of silence follows before Aito attempts to speaks.

"Mother, wi- will Lord Sesshoumaru join us today?" He asks seriously. Rin gasps at the question, she turns and sees Aito's impatient gaze, waiting eagerly to know the answer.

"I think he will be here shortly son." That's all she manages to reply. Aito looks at his laps, his small hands turn into fists as he grabs his own hakama.

Few drops of tears wet his fists as the boy whispers. "I wish to celebrate Christmas with Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin hears the words clearly even though he is just merely whispering, but all she can do is remain silent. She knows the demon lord hates Inuyasha from the heart, so the chances of him to showing up today are definitely low. She tightens her hold around Aito while shifting her gaze onto Kagome's family, such a wonderful sight, a happy family. Deep inside her heart, she has always wished to build such a happy family since she had lost her family at an early age. But it looks like happiness is never meant for her, and it is causing so much of pain for her son.

"Don't you wish to build your own snow man?" Sesshoumaru's voice shocks the duo as both Rin and Aito gasp. The taiyoukai appears behind the tree with the green toad. Aito instantly jumps onto his feet and throws himself into Sesshoumaru's awaiting arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I thought you won't be here in time. Aito wants to build a giant snow man, can you help me out? Please my lord please!" Rin is about to stop her son from pleading but Sesshoumaru raises his hand as he shakes his head lightly to motion Rin to allow Aito to carry on. She nods with a smile.

"Yes we will beat Inuyasha with a giant snow man. But you will have to start on your own since I have something to talk to your mother. I shall come to help you later, deal?" Aito's eyes widens in happiness, he quickly drops to the ground and put's his right hand at the side of his forehead.

"Yes my lord." He runs merrily to approach Inuyasha to get some tools and returns to the nearby pile of snow as he starts to dock the snow. Rin can't help but to laugh at her son, she has never seen Aito with such determination. But more importantly, she is glad that Sesshoumaru is here. His presence has definitely put a smile on her poor son's face.

"Jaken, go and help Aito." The green kappa's eyes enlarge in shock but choose to obey his master. He nods and quickly joins the boy. Aito notices Jaken closing in, he grabs a good amount of snow ready in his hand. Once the little toad approaches his side, Aito throws the snowball straight into Jaken's face. He then laughs out loud while the green kappa freezes in anger. But he does not dare to fight back. _Damn you kid; you will pay for it when my lord is not here._ Jaken thinks in his mind. Rin bursts out into laughter at her son, of course she feels pity for the little kappa, but she is surprised to see how well her son and Jaken are getting along, just like herself when she was a kid. The demon lord smirks at the sight of the kid bullying the green kappa and he just loves the way Aito commands Jaken around. _Very much like me._ The taiyoukai whispers proudly. He moves and sits close next to Rin. The weather is pretty bad but the girl does not seem to be wearing the proper cloths. He assumes that the girl might not be able to afford getting the proper attire and it saddens him at the thought of the helpless girl fighting to live every single day. Rin feels the sight from her lord; she turns and realizes Sesshoumaru is just a few inches away from her position. Her heart beat races as she slightly blushes.

"Thank you my lord. Aito has been expecting you. I thought you would not want to be here, since you dislike Inuyasha." She smiles delightfully and this is what the demon lord wishes to see. He wants nothing but only happiness around his Rin and Aito.

"It is my duty to fulfill the kid's wish." Sesshoumaru places his warm left hand on top of Rin's cold hands before he continues, "Besides, I think Aito should stop addressing me as 'Lord'. Father is a more appropriate word." Rin's brown eyes widens in shock, her face flushes in red with the suggestion. She then feels a strong arm wrap securely around her waist as the demon lord draws her closer to him keeping her frail body in warmth. Her body is stiff at first, but relaxes moments later. Her eyes focus at her son, twirling merrily around the toad. She knows how important it is to have Sesshoumaru here, both Aito and the demon lord used to have a strong bond even when they didn't know about their true relationship. But she is not sure about her son's reaction, when the truth will be told. This has become one of her greatest fears. She bits her lower lips and sighs.

"He will understand, my son is a tough boy. He will not blame you for hiding this truth." The girl is speechless; the taiyoukai manages to read her mind as usual. She presses her hands against Sesshoumaru's and smiles with the kid waving in their direction.

"I wonder whether he could build the giant snow man before dinner." She grins softly.

"He will make it in time with our help, if only you wish to join us." The taiyoukai answers coolly. A small tear forms at the corner end of the girl's eyes. Sesshoumaru smells the scent of tears and feels the sadness emanating from her body. He embraces her tightly and places a light kiss on top of her head.

"Rin lets go home." The girl gasps in shock as tears stream down her pink cheeks.

"My abandoned fortress will look much better during Christmas. We can build a lot of snow men; we can light up the candles around the fountain and enjoy the night view in private. If you want it to be a bit crowded..." The demon lord pauses as he takes Rin's hands and holds them tightly before he continues, "we can invites the miko girl along with her family and friends to the castle. I am sure Aito will be happy to play along with his cousins. We have enough rooms for all of them including Tsuyu and Akemi."

Rin releases her hands from Sesshoumaru's grip as she covers her mouth. Guilt overcomes the girl as she cries; she never expected the great dog demon from the west to bend his pride for her sake. He hates Inuyasha, but he is willing to let Inuyasha's family come to his fortress, all just for the girl. She weeps heavily and when the tears are too hard to be handled, she turns abruptly and wraps her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Y-yo-you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's not worth it." The taiyoukai strokes her back gently as she speaks. _Not worth it? She said?_ He almost laughs out loud with her reply.

"If I can abandon my tenseiga to save you and my land to search for you, there is nothing that I could consider as not worth. As long as you return to my side, it is more than enough. I don't need that damn pride and I've had enough with it." Sesshoumaru pushes Rin a bit backwards as he tilts her chin up to look at her wet face. _Beautiful._ He then kisses on her lips, long and full of passion. He breaks the kiss and rests her head on his right shoulder on top of the comfortable and warm fluffy.

"I was destined to walk on this tough path ever since Aito was born. Happiness doesn't belong to me my lord." The girl adds. Sesshoumaru smiles as he gently strokes on the girl's long ravishing black hair.

"You don't have to walk on this path alone, and if you agree, I shall lift you and together we will walk this destined path with no regrets. All you need to say is a simple 'yes' my lady." His forwardness makes Rin weep again and again on his shoulder, who in their right minds, would reject such a beautiful offer. He has abandoned far too much things for her and it will be so heartless to turn him down.

"Yes, I want to go home, I want to go home with Aito. Sesshoumaru, please take us home." She nods her head continuously as she speaks the words. Sesshoumaru sighs in relief. _Finally_ he thinks; he had to wait for this long just to hear the girl say 'yes'. He hugs the girl tightly and smiles blissfully.

"We will return tomorrow, I promise. For now, let's go and help the boy to complete the giant snow man." He helps Rin to rise and both of them walk hand in hand towards the kid who is busy with the pile of snow. Jaken smiles at the sight of his lord and the girl. It takes them a few hours to complete the giant snow man. Aito is pleased with the outcome, Sesshoumaru enjoys the moment with his son while Rin definitely has reasons to keep smiling. The sun is setting as evening approaches. Aito joins his cousins in snowball wars while he keeps bragging about his giant snow man. Taku, an elder son of Inuyasha, is slightly jealous with Aito's brag. He takes a huge amount of snow and silently throws in the direction of the kid's shoulder. Aito turns and stares Taku seriously.

"I know you are jealous of my snowman. Now take this!" He swings a large snowball and hits directly on Taku's cheek.

"Who cares about the sizes of the snow man? Besides, don't ever hit my face." He makes another large snowball and throws. But this time, Aito manages to avoid it and the snow ball hits on Sesshoumaru's legs. Taku freezes in fear, Aito's mouth pops wide open while Rin covers her mouth with both her hands. Everyone observes the demon lord in fear. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes locks at Taku, he then rises on his feet and prepares to approach the boys. Rin instantly grabs on the taiyoukai's left arm and stops him in his tracks.

"Sesshoumaru, he is just a kid. You don't have to be serious. Besides, they are just playing around." The girl begs and the demon lord nods lightly. She turns to the boys and smiles indicates everything is under control. Both Taku and Aito sigh in relief, as they turn to join Neko, Inuyasha's little girl, a large snow ball hits at the back of Taku's head. He turns back immediately and but sees no movement from the demon lord. He frowns but chooses to ignore it as he walks back to the house with Aito and his sister. Rin chuckles when the silhouettes of the kids disappear.

"That wasn't necessary you know." The girl grins at the demon lord's actions. She is shocked to see Sesshouamru's reaction. He didn't throw the snowball though, but he kicked the snow with his boot.

"I don't understand what you are referring to. I did nothing to the kid." The taiyoukai answers coolly. Rin can't help but to laugh her heart out at his reaction.

"Yeah yeah you did nothing, the snow flew on it's own and hit the kid's head eh?" She continues to laugh with one of her hand pressing on her stomach. In the next second, Sesshoumaru pins Rin's body down on the snowy grass. She gasps with her eye brow raised in confusion as her warm hazelnut eyes stare at the demon lord.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" She asks curiously. The taiyoukai smirks as he is pleased to hear the girl address him without the formal title. He has waited this long just to hear that simple name being called.

"I believe you have enjoyed your laughter and it's time for me to take revenge." His finger caresses from her jaw line to her forehead. Before Rin manages to speak, Sesshoumaru presses his lips against hers as they both share a passionate smooch under the tree. He breaks the kiss and whispers into her ears.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Chapter end notes:**

Hey guys, this is the Christmas tale that I wrote on 25th. Well I pretty much know in feudal era they don't really know about Christmas. So before anyone comment about the ridiculous of having a Christmas celebration there, please listen to my explanation.

In this story, I focused on Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Aito relationship (Aito is my OC in the Lily of the Valley story). I assume Kagome has introduces 'Christmas' to the group and Rin has spent her previous celebration at the miko hut together with Aito. I know the whole thing still sounds a bit weird, but hey I was in the mood of Christmas and so I feel like writing something about Sesshy/Rin and Aito.

As usual, any comments are welcome. Since this is a Lily of the Valley spin off story, so some peoples may get confuse with the storyline. If you wish to follow the actual storyline of the story, do check out the 'Lily of the Valley" story in my profile.

Oh and before I forget, to all my readers who follow 'Lily of the Valley story, this 'Home Bound' story has no connection with my actually storyline LOL...

Have fun reading and cheer!

Until then see you!

_p/s : Taraah, sometime being disobedient is good isn't it? LOL At least this story was recovered. LMAO!_

"I am not really good in rating part, although i think this one should be under K+ rating, but I guess I better rate it as 'T' though to avoid any uncomfortable issue arise. "


End file.
